the wedding
by DiazH2xtrem
Summary: A one shot story of the wedding between Peter Parker(spiderman) whit Kitty Pryde of the x-men


The wedding

Peter Parker and Kitty Pryde were preparing like everybody else for the biggest battle of their life they knew that this might be their last battle their were datting for a tine Kitty always feel someting for Peter Parker aka spiderman and when peter finally ask her in a date she was so happy and exited she still remember that date the way they walk together about the things they thalked about and the Kiss that he give her that was one of her more valoud memories and now it might be the last time that they would be together and as Peter prepare his webshotter

Kitty all of suden ask him are you happy whit me

this take him for surprise of course peter answer her why did you ask

I don't know i just wanted to know kitty said lokking at the floor but all the sudden she felt two strong arms grabing her it was Peter hugging her she just feel safe in his arms

You should not ask yous self that Kitty i'm happy whit you i'm more tan happy Peter said srtugging her stronger you're mi other half since the first momento i Kiss you i knew that you were the one and you are the one that i love and who i want to spend the rest of my life whit Peter told her as he look at her at the eyes and keep huging her

Really i thouht that you feel that for somebody else Kitty said still looking at him whit her glassy eyes

No I just love you Kitty Peter said yeah sometimes i felt somthing for somebody else but those fellings are gone the only person I love is you Kitty and you will only be the person that i will love for my entire lif….. he couldn't finish his sentence because he felt a pair of lips crushing whit his it was Kitty's lips their kiss grow depper as their tounges meet and dance together as their kis enden and they separated for take air as their keep huging each other

I'm so happy that at least before the battle that we are going to have we said this to each other Kitty said to Peter

Yeah but i think that there're a way to make this better Peter told to Kitty whit exitment

Kitty confused ask Peter really how?

As Peter keep smiling he only separate of kity a step away like this Peter tod Kitty as he kneel down on a knee Kitty was in shock for what Petr was doind what are you doing Kitty ask him

Doing something i should have done time ago Peter told to Kitty Kitty Pryde will you marry me? He said as he was grabbing his wed shotter like a ring because he did not have a ring to give her

Kitty could not believe that this was happening Yes yes yes yes yes yes she said as she hug him to a point thet bout fall in the ground as they kiss and hug and

when wiil we marry? Kitty ask to Peter

how about today Peter told to Kitty ,Kitty only look at him whit eyes of crazy

How? Kitty told him

Yeah lets het married right now we are about to get in to the biggest fight of our life if not one of the biggest and i dont want to go whit ot knowing that i did the best choise of my life and that choise is you Kitty Pryde

Kitty just smile and blush fine Peter Parker i will marry you right now but how we are gonna do it she said whit a huge smile in her face

Well there is a church a really close from here i think we can do it there Peter said to Kitty smiling

You know that I'm jewish right Kitty told him whit a Little sound of jocking

Well i can't think in everithing Peter tol her well i think i can conform whit that but who we will told

For now only us Peter answer her she noddle to him as they together get out as fast as they could whit the powers of Kitty of phasing throw the walls whit out nobody noticing and the swung really fast to the church where they find a priest even Peter told to the priest his real name he want this to be as best as it could even throught they were gonna wet married in their costumes Peter Parker in his spiderman suit and Kitty Pryde in her x men suit Peter grab some flowers from outside the church that Kitty loved as they stand in the shrine together as the priest give the spech and he told them and do you have some vouts yes both answer

Peter strat Kitty since the momento we met i have always have fellings for you and in the bottom of my hert i knew that you ere the one and now i know that and i don't want to spen my life whit no body else because i love you and i Peter Parker love you and will always do and as long as I'm whit you Kitty Pryde i will be the happiest man in the earth

Kitty whit a Little tears in he reyes says Peter Parker I have always loved you since the miment we met and now that we a re together and since we started dating i knew that i will marry you and now I'm doing it and you cant know how happy i am right now and i Kitty Pryde will always be happy whit you and i will always love you Peter Parker

As they finished their bouts the priest say and you Peter Parker accept Kitty Pryde in marriege Yes I do Peter saind so happy that he could not hide his smile and you Kitty Pryde accept to marry to Peter Parker Yes I do Kitty said whit tears of joy in her eyes and smiling

Do you have the rings the priest say yes well kind of Peter say as he sack one of his web shotters and put it in the wrist of Kitty

And know I proclaim you husband and wife you may kiss the bride the priest say

And Pter Parker and Kitty Pryde did They kiss each other whit a tender a big kiss their lips met and from that momet they were so happy so happy that even wen the biggest fight of their life end they still keep smiling to ech other even when every body else look at them in a weird way but they did not matter because son they would tell them the knews


End file.
